


Abditory

by Steph_0194



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A LOT of kinks, A lot of sex, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_0194/pseuds/Steph_0194
Summary: Abditory: (n.) a place into which you can disappear; a hiding place.Your plans were to stay safe, to try your best not to get captured by your bounty hunters. Your plans were to run as far as you could and never turn back. But what happens when a notorious bounty hunter finds you and takes you with him?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Latibule

_ Latibule: (n.) a hiding place: a place of safety and comfort. _

  
  


You were totally fucked. 

The Mando- _ fucking _ -lorian was one of your bounty hunters. How could you ever even try to outsmart a person who was in the business for  _ years _ ? It was easy to get rid of the others, so stupid to actually think you’d never be prepared, but how could you be prepared for someone so unexpected as a Mandalorian? You’ve heard stories of people like them… ruthless, deadly,  _ badass _ . As a kid, you’d wish to be a part of them, but now you were a fugitive on the run from a lot of people. 

Your body shivered as you tried to keep yourself warm next to a little fire you’d prepared. You can’t even pronounce the name of the planet you’re at, but it’s so  _ fucking  _ cold. How can people live here? Terribly hot by day and awfully cold by night. A deserted little planet in the middle of the universe, a perfect place to hide, but a hard place to escape from. 

You grunt and hug yourself tighter, the light of a nearby city shimmering in the dark. You could have gone and stayed at a hotel, but seeking shelter in a very busy place would be harder to spot any bounty hunter looking for you. It had been three days since you were on the deserted planet and you’d already killed four people looking for you, you didn’t regret it, you didn’t feel anything when it came to keeping yourself alive.  _ They  _ had made  _ you  _ a monster. 

Your eyelids were slowly starting to feel heavy, and your vision blurred as you finally gave yourself in and fell asleep after going days without sleep. The sound of wood burning in the background was all you needed to lose yourself to your dreams.

Someone was watching you, you felt it. The sun was slowly rising from the horizon, the rocks around you easing your view between the sunrays. After what felt like seconds of sleep you were wide awake now, listening to a pair of feet slowly crunch some branches on the ground. The person looking at you from a distance didn’t know that you were already prepared, a blaster in your hands as you pretended to be unconscious. You had a smile on your face, it was almost psychopathic, but the rush of adrenaline coursing through your body at the moment made you forget about any negative feeling. The sensation of not knowing if you were gonna make it out alive or not formed goosebumps on your skin and you  _ loved  _ it. The footsteps sounded closer and closer, the person behind you had a knife in his hands, prepared to easily take you and cash out his prize money with you. Your head had a  _ very  _ expensive value, why else would all these people be looking for you?

Everything happened so quickly. As the man behind you tried jumping on top of you, you were already rolling to your side and shooting the disgusting looking man in the head. Blood had splattered everywhere, and some had fallen onto your face, the body of the now headless man was next to you. You grunted and stood up, looking at the scene. You didn’t really have time to clean up, so you just changed your shirt and washed your face with the remaining water you had left.  _ “A quick stop to the city won’t hurt anyone” _ , you thought, so you stepped on the bits of wood left in the fire and started walking, looking at your surroundings, hoping no one was following you.

_ But _ , you had company. A man had kept his fair share of distance since he spotted you the night before. And now was planning to hunt you down when you least expected it. A little childish giggle making him leave his thoughts. 

_ “Come on kid, let’s get this over with.” _

Your feet were killing you, all you wanted was to get enough supplies for at least a few more days until you’d find a way out of this planet. After four exhausting hours walking, you finally made it to the busy streets of the city, the strong smell of spices filled the air and there was a faint sound of music coming out of a shop nearby. You smile looking at the people, you felt bad bringing trouble to a place that was a pacific and sacred place for refugees and outcasts, but you didn’t know where else to go. The reason why you were put into this position of the endless game of cat and mouse was difficult to explain, but you didn’t want to think of that, not now. You needed to have all your senses on the people surrounding you, one wrong step and you were fucked. You stopped at a little shop and bought some clothes and shoes, knowing that the ones you were wearing would break at any time. You walked a little more and ended up at a bakery, the smell of freshly made bread made your stomach growl and you bought some food and water to drink. 

After half an hour of pacing through the popular streets, you looked at your map and decided to head to a campsite near a river about six hours away. Your legs ached but you didn’t care, you couldn’t stay there anymore. A beeping sound took you by surprise and your heart skipped a beat, your body was as cold as ice. How could you be so reckless? How did you not notice someone was tracking you? You slowly looked around, meeting your eyes with a few villagers until you crossed your sight with a metal helmet. The person was about 7 feet away from you, and he already knew he was gonna get you. This was  _ your _ end. After months of hiding on deserted planets and killing all your hunters, a Mandalorian was going to defeat you.

And so you ran, you ran out of the city as fast as you could. No one could see it, but behind the mask, the Mandalorian was cockily smiling, as he let you have your fun running away from him. But one way or another, he was going to catch you, and both of you knew it.

Your heart was beating faster than ever as you ran for what felt like hours, not even daring to look back. Your eyes were filled with tears, you couldn’t let this end, not now. You had nowhere to hide, the lack of trees didn’t help you with the situation either, nothing on your surroundings but huge rocks that could only give you very little time in advantage. You were  _ doomed _ . You didn’t know if it was your mind playing fucked up pranks on you or not but from a distance, you could hear the beeping of the goddamned tracking fob. 

And then,  **_ding_ ** , a little idea popped in your mind. It was risky but worth a shot. At your left, there were a few big rocks where you could hide and you quickly made your way there, you grabbed your blaster and looked back where you were running, and your heart stopped as you saw The Mandalorian from a distance. He was walking as if nothing was happening, he was so sure he’d catch you, but you weren’t gonna let him get you without a fight. A small sphere floating behind you caught your eye, but you didn’t think much of it.

You positioned your blaster over the rock and aimed at the tracking fob on his hip if you failed, he wouldn’t be in danger thanks to his armor, but if you  _ aimed _ that would buy you much more time to get to your campsite and search for help. 

**_BANG!_ **

You aimed perfectly, the fob now destroyed, you smiled victoriously and flinched a second later as you saw him starting to run towards your direction. You  _ pissed him off. _ You rapidly started running away from him, gasping at the sounds of his blaster shooting towards you but missing every time. You swore you heard a whimper, but by then you  _ knew  _ you were going mad. 

An hour had passed and you were still running, you were faster than him, and this is where you thanked the heavy beskar armor he wore. Your vision was blurry, and your face felt dry from some tears that had rolled down your cheeks a few minutes ago, your body was in total pain, but you couldn’t just give in. Not yet.

You thanked the Maker when you found a deserted village a few miles away. You kept running, feeling your legs tremble every time you took a step, and your pulse rise with anticipation. But you weren’t always lucky, and this was one of those times. One wrong step made you lose the stability you had, and before you knew it, you fell into the dry sand and cried out in pain as your ankle twisted from the fall. You held your hand in front of your mouth and bit down on the skin harshly as you tried not to make a sound. You were so close to the village, yet your body had collapsed on the ground begging for some time to rest. 

Yet you didn’t want to give yourself away, not now. So you slowly got up again and walked quickly to your destination, grunting on every step your right foot took.

_ ‘Thank fuck’  _ you thought _.  _ You made it, you were slowly walking on the empty streets looking for somewhere to hide, and you found a perfect spot. A nice little inn, you looked around before getting inside and smiled as you saw no beskar armor near you.

Thirty minutes had passed and you were on your bed, already clean from a nice shower and with an ice pack on your ankle, helping the swelling go away quicker. You wondered if the Mandalorian had already entered the village or not, if he was looking for you on the empty streets or if he had stopped to rest. The window from your room was opened when you got there, but you wouldn’t challenge your luck by getting near it to close it. The sky was already getting darker and you bit your lip remembering the adventurous and dangerous events from the past few hours. Now,  _ this _ was an actual hunt, you thought and smiled. You were sick for thinking this was fun, but the last bounty hunters had made it easy for you to beat them at their own game. Killing them was becoming boring.

You knew you didn’t stand a chance of killing a Mandalorian, but the idea of actually defeating and running away from someone as powerful as him made your heartbeat rise a little.

You didn’t realize you had fallen asleep until you abruptly opened your eyes to the sound of loud knocking coming from the end of the hallway.  _ Shit _ , he found you. Holy fuck was he good. You sat on the bed and took the ice pack away from your now bruised skin, you were still in pain but you felt like you could run some more  _ if  _ you escaped. You quickly put on your new clothes and shirt and walked into the bathroom, there was a fairly big closet where you decided to hide if he got the chance to break the door and enter. He wouldn’t destroy private property though,  _ would he? _

And just as you finished your thought you heard three harsh knocks on your bedroom door, and when he had no answer, he kicked it open. You closed your eyes tightly thinking it would help you relieve the anxiety coursing through your veins, but it made it worse. You heard his heavy metal boots walk where the bed was, and he stopped there for a few seconds, he probably was checking under it, and  _ again _ , to finally prove you weren’t going crazy, you heard a little laugh coming from what sounded like a toddler. The Mandalorian was bringing a kid to his missions? That didn’t sound ethical at all.

You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t hear his footsteps approaching your little hideout until he opened the door and grabbed you roughly by the neck, looking down at you with his head crooked to the side.

“ _Found you_.” 

  
  



	2. Hiraeth

_ Hiraeth: (n.) a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grieving for the lost places of your past.  _

  
  


**_“Found you.”_ **

His voice was low and raspy through his helmet, you gasped out trying to breathe as his gloved hand squeezed your throat. You  _ weren’t _ going to give in without a fight, but this wasn’t as easy as your past encounters with other bounty hunters, there wasn’t a spot you could hit and get them off of you. His beskar armor made things much more difficult. You weakly grabbed your blaster with your right hand and shot to his chest, it didn’t do much but it did give you time to get up from the floor and try to fight him off. You heard a grunt come from his modulator and now the both of you were pointing at each other with your blasters, ready to risk it all.

You were too busy scowling at him that a  _ giggle  _ coming from your right made you look away from the man in front of you. A little green kid with huge black eyes looked at you curiously,  _ cute.  _ With no hesitation you pointed your gun to where the kid was, looking at the Mandalorian with a smug smirk.

“Let me leave or I’ll make it explode.”

“Try it and I’ll make your head detach your body.” He growled and you rolled your eyes at his statement.

“If you do, you’ll become a bounty. Do you really want that?”

“I’ll be prepared for my consequences if you even dare touch  _ my  _ kid.”

And just as you opened your mouth to give him a snarky remark, you flinched as you felt your blaster starting to get  _ crushed _ out of  _ nowhere. _ The green creature had his hand clenched in front of you, and his eyes were closed as you saw his mouth move ever so slightly. Your back hit the wall behind you roughly and the mysterious man held his blaster against your forehead. 

“Now, we can do this the easy way” with his free hand he showed you the metal cuffs. “, or we could do this the hard way. Your choice.”

You sighed and closed your eyes, contemplating on whether or not to give in. You weren’t the type to back down. You kicked your way out of his grasp and started running out of the room, leaving the Mandalorian a little surprised towards your resistance.

“The hard way it is.”

You ran as fast as you could, ignoring the pain you were causing your ankle. The sun was burning against the back of your neck and little beads of sweat started to form on your temples. The villagers gave you nasty looks, they already knew who you were thanks to the Mandalorian, and they didn’t appreciate the fact that you were disrupting their peaceful ways. You turned right on a street that didn’t have as many shops as the last one and you stopped to catch your breath. As much as you loved the adrenaline you gained with this, you felt exhausted. You needed sleep, you needed to feel safe somewhere and you already had accepted that your wishes could never come true. You were doomed to be a fugitive or to be dead if the Mandalorian found you and took you with him and if that happened, you were as good as dead.

You exhaled deeply, trying to compose yourself, and as you turned around to keep running, you crashed into a metal body, causing you to fall on the ground.  _ Now  _ you were definitely doomed. 

“Don’t make things harder than they already are, put these on before  _ I  _ put them for you.” The man threw the handcuffs next to you and looked down at you waiting patiently for your next move. Your eyes filled with tears and a quiet sob escaped your lips. “Oh come on, quit the act.” He grunted and put a hand on his hip, he was starting to get annoyed.

Before anything could happen, you simply obliged and grabbed the handcuffs, putting them around your wrists, wincing as you felt the metal pinch your skin. You got up and looked at your feet, letting the tears roll out of your eyes. The floating pram was opened next to him, revealing the green kid between some brown colored blankets fast asleep. Before you could say anything you felt a gloved hand firmly grip your arm, motioning you to start walking, he was behind you watching your every move carefully. You didn’t have the energy to do this, your body felt heavier than usual and your blurred vision wasn’t helping you look at your surroundings. You heard the people around you thanking the  _ great  _ Mandalorian for taking the ‘trouble’ out of their homes, and looked at you with hate in their eyes. 

You had lost count on how much time had passed, everything you looked at looked the same every five minutes. Your body felt sticky from all the sweating and your eyes felt puffy from all the crying, you did  _ not  _ look pretty at  _ all. _ There would be some times where you’d stop for a second, and feel the man behind you push you to keep going, all you did in response was whine and keep walking. You were  _ extremely _ tired and hungry, and thirsty, and…

Out of nowhere, you collapsed, you fell on the dry and harsh sand flat on your face. You couldn’t take it anymore, you didn’t have the strength to keep going. 

**_“Come on, wake up. We have to get you to the ship.”_ **

You opened your eyes slowly, feeling a sharp pain in your back. Where were you? It was starting to get dark and the stars slowly started to shimmer in the purple-ish sky. You looked around and saw the green little creature standing in front of you, looking at you with a childish smile on his face. You remembered the way he had crushed your blaster just by moving his hand from a distance and you couldn’t believe it. A force-sensitive  _ thing _ was in front of you, never in a million years did you think you’d be in the presence of one.

“Did you not hear me? Get up.” The low voice repeated and held his hand in front of you so you could get up.

“Where are we?” You asked and winced feeling your throat dry. You got up from the ground and looked at the ship in front of you. A  _ razor crest. _ Unbelievable. You’ve never seen one up close, it was huge, it looked old and mistreated, but it still looked fantastic. As a kid, you loved learning about military ships and such. The razor crest was once used as a gunship by the Galactic Empire, ships like these had two laser cannons, two engines, and as big as it looked on the outside only three people could fit on the ship. The interior was used as a storage room for weapons, a cockpit, and a…  _ carbonite freezing chamber. _ Oh no. You opened your eyes wide as you felt the man push you inside the ship and you turned around to look at him. “Please don’t put me in the carbonite chamber, I promise I won’t do anything stupid.”

Nothing, not a single response. You started to panic as he took you to the back of the crest and you tried to get away from his tight grasp. 

“I’ll take care of the kid! I won’t bother you or even talk to you! Please don’t do this to me.” 

You started sobbing, hoping for the worst when the Mandalorian forced you to sit down on the cold metal floor. You shut your eyes tightly expecting something to happen but after a few seconds, nothing did. As you slowly started to open your eyes, you were met with the beskar helmet, he was on one knee in front of you staring closely.

“You fuck something up and I’ll throw you in carbonite. Understand?” You nodded quickly and smiled gratefully, before you could respond he had already left the room, and you felt the engines in the ship startup. 

A few hours had passed, and you were already used to the deafening silence. The kid was still sleeping and the mysterious man hadn’t come out of the cockpit. You tried sleeping again, but you were cold and the floor made it uncomfortable to lay down, you could hear your breaths slowly changing their speed, fast, slow, slow, slower, and repeating the cycle over and over again. You tried to remember your life before becoming an outlaw, but only little fragments came to your mind, running through a large field as a child, playing with your siblings hide and seek, listening to your mother sing you to sleep, and feeling the tight embrace of your father when you’d fall and hit yourself. Everything was so peaceful, everyone was so happy, and all you could think of right now was how you’d never get that feeling again. You’d never feel at  _ home,  _ ever again.

You tried not to remember all the bad things that happened that led you to where you were now, trying to forget about every little detail. It was like a never-ending nightmare, every time you closed your eyes the memories of being tortured played over and over, you didn’t want to admit it, but you wished the Mandalorian could just kill you now before giving you back to the people that caused you so much harm. 

The Mandalorian… what would he look like beneath his armor? How would his normal voice sound like without a voice modulator? How…

“You need some water and something to eat.” He  _ had  _ to stop sneaking into you like that. You looked up at him and sat up straight, he sat in front of you and gave you a cup and a bag with food, you grabbed it and took a sip from the cup instantly sighing at the freshness.

The man stayed there with you while you ate, staring in silence as you literally  _ swallowed _ all your food in an instant. You hadn’t eaten in a few days, even though you bought a few snacks back in the last town you were at, you didn’t have time to eat them for  _ obvious  _ reasons. You looked at the man and doubted whether or not he was looking at you or sleeping.

“Stop looking at me.”

“Do you ever eat?”

“Did I say you could talk?” He grunted and crossed his arms.

“Well, you never told me I  _ couldn’t. _ ” You rolled your eyes and looked at where the pram was. “Does that have a name?”

“Kid.”

“Ah! Very effective.” You groaned and bit your lip, to be honest, you were missing the silence. “So, does this…  _ kid _ always do what he did earlier?”

Silence. You hated the fact that you weren’t getting the answers you wanted. You were always so curious, eager to know more. 

“What? The magic? He only does when he needs to, I’ve seen him do a lot of  _ ‘tricks’ _ .”

After the little conversation, everything went quiet. The Mandalorian stayed near you, probably to prevent you from doing something stupid. You sighed and looked at your cuffs, the skin beneath them were slightly pink, maybe you  _ shouldn’t  _ have tried to force yourself out of them. 

“I only eat when no one sees me.” You raised an eyebrow at him, surprised that he’d want to keep the conversation going. “That way I can take my helmet off, and no one sees  _ me. _ ”

Understandable, the Mandalorians had a vow to never show their face, not even to each other. There were pretty strict rules that you’d probably never understand, but you still respected their beliefs.

“Are you going to give me the silent treatment?”

“If you want I can turn around and close my eyes, I promise I won’t look. That way you can eat.”

“S’not necessary, I can go days without eating.”

“But you don’t have to, you can eat now.” You handed him the bag with food and turned around to face the wall, closing your eyes. A few seconds had passed and you smiled as you heard the bag being ruffled, you sighed in relief and played with the hem of your shirt waiting patiently. “You know, I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“ _ Everyone  _ says that.” He mumbled, his voice without the modulator was soft, almost like silk. He had a little accent but you couldn’t figure out from where it was. “What makes you think I’ll believe you, or even trust you?”

“Cause you’re in the same room as me with your helmet  _ off. _ ”


	3. Eleutheromania

_ Eleutheromania: (n.) an intense and irresistible desire for freedom. _

  
  


Hyperspace always amazed you, the stars were so close to you that you imagined touching one just by reaching out with your hand. You loved the contrast the plants would give in between the darkness of the galaxy. You still had two days of traveling to reach Nevarro. You were nervous, you hated the feeling in the pit of your stomach but you couldn’t escape your destiny.  _ No more running. _

_ Mando  _ -short for Mandalorian- had not spoken to you since the night before, you both sat in the cockpit in complete silence. The kid kept sleeping, ‘still too young to do the stuff he does’ was the only response the man gave you before leaving you to rest a little longer, after an hour or two you decided you’d accompany him but really you were hoping he’d keep talking to you. You were starting to lose hope, until…

“Why do they want you?” His voice abruptly interrupted your thoughts.

“What?”

“Are you going to make me repeat myself?” He grunted and underneath his helmet, he rolled his eyes.  _ Damn _ , he was grumpy. “Give me a good reason to not turn you in.”

Your body went cold, how could you start explaining yourself? Never in your life did you talk about your past, too scared that someone would take advantage of your vulnerability. You couldn’t even find the correct words to describe  _ everything _ .

“Are you deaf or what? I’m trying to give you a chance to be free.”

“ _ Free _ ? That’s funny, no one’s ever ‘ _ free’ _ . Doesn’t the guild give you a backstory or something about your bounties?”

“What do you mean no one is ever free?” His chair turned to you, you wanted to see his expression, you wanted to see his eyes and what they were telling you with them. Obviously, you couldn’t. “Come on, answer me.”

“Are  _ you  _ free, Mando? No, you work for someone who tells you what to do, you live under a vow where you and your people can never feel free.”

“I chose this,  _ I  _ was free to choose. Now, are you going to tell me why they want you and why the price on your head is so high? Or are you just going to waste my time?”

“You’re really quite the charmer huh? I’m going to ask again, doesn’t the guild give you information about your bounties? Or you just ignore the background story and chase them down?” Silence, you were starting to get annoyed at his lack of words. You huffed and tugged at your wrists once more, hoping that you’d be free from the handcuffs. “I think I’d prefer being frozen in carbonite than talking to you.”

“Fine then.” Was the only thing you heard before seeing him get up and grab you roughly by the arm pulling you with an intense, almost animalistic force. You moaned in pain and tried escaping his grip, you didn’t  _ actually _ want to be in that chamber, you were just being an idiot, like always.

At one point you started kicking him, trying everything you could to make him leave you. Your heart beats faster in every step Mando made, the air you breathed felt thick and heavy every time you inhaled and there was a huge lump on your throat every time you swallowed. Your eyes were glossy and you felt you were about to cry from the rage you had, your blood felt like it was boiling. You hated to feel like this, a hopeless  _ prey _ . Out of nowhere, the air in your lungs was abruptly taken out of your body as your back hit against the wall fiercely. The Mandalorian had cornered you, and you saw as one of his hands grabbed a little remote with a button in it, your eyes grew wide in fear in you bit your lip nervously.

“Are you going to fucking talk now or are you going to keep testing my limits?” His voice was deeper and raspier than usual.

“I  _ despise  _ you.”

“Fair enough, keep your smart mouth for someone who has fucking time.” And just as he was about to press the grey little button, a small whine was heard in the distance. Thank  _ fucking _ Maker. The kid was wide awake and was standing a few inches away from the both of you. Mando walked away from you and left the remote on a shelf beside you, he turned around and walked away, leaving you alone in the room with the little green monster. Your body shook slightly, hating the fact that your life  _ literally  _ depended on a man you were starting to hate.

You  _ needed  _ a way out from here, and you needed it now. Being in this place was driving you crazy but you didn’t have anywhere else to go, so you had to plan an escape the second you stepped Nevarro. The kid looked at you curiously and you smiled patting his head lightly, having him around for company wouldn’t be  _ that  _ bad… right?

_ Wrong _ , thanks to all the hours he slept he had all the energy in the world combined, which entertained you, it kept your mind busy and it made you forget for just a little while what had happened with Mando. There was something about the interaction you had that made your stomach get filled with  _ butterflies _ . You had started to grow fond of the kid, playing hide and seek with him would make you remember your past, your younger siblings running out of your reach as you slowly count;  _ 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…  _ until you got to 10. The green monster wasn’t smart when it came to hiding, but it still made your heart warm when you heard his giggles when you’d find him. He slowly started to feel sleepy, and you did too, so you snuggled with him on the floor and started humming a lullaby you’d never thought you’d sing again. With tears in your eyes and a hushed voice, you fell asleep with the kid in your arms, holding him tightly, imagining he was your youngest brother, you’d never forgive yourself for not protecting them enough. ‘It should’ve been me’, you mumbled softly as you drifted off to sleep. 

Your eyes opened wide as you heard footsteps coming towards you, Mando was standing in front of you, and he had the kid in his arms. You blinked slowly, still confused as to what was happening. He got on one knee in front of you and with one hand he slowly grabbed you by the chin, making you look at him, then he moved his hands to your cuffs and took them off of you. You were caught off guard, was he always like this? 

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” That was all he said after leaving you inside the ship.

Something felt wrong, he didn’t trust you so why leave you inside his ship? You were too tired to think, surely there was an explanation but for now, you just wanted to rest all you could before going back to your nightmare. It wasn’t about ten minutes later that  _ you  _ realized what had happened, you were already  _ in _ Nevarro. It was too late, just as you got up and started thinking of a plan, the door of the Razor Crest opened revealing two red creatures that looked at you surprised. Mando had thrown you to the wolves. Before they could even react you ran towards them grabbing the knife attached to your thigh band and stabbing both multiple times. You didn’t even flinch at the sight of your bloody hands, you didn’t care, all you wanted now was to survive. 

The air was hot outside, and it was too bright for your eyes. If only you could stay in the darkness of hyperspace. You looked around, the town was only a few feet away from you, and you were already dreading being back on this horrible planet. You slowly rose the bandana you had on your neck to cover your face and you started walking towards the population, you were missing your blaster but you still could defend yourself if anything happened.

All eyes were on you when you entered the town, a few curious eyes following you until they couldn’t see you anymore, you knew your way through the streets and knew where you could hide,  _ left, left, right, left, right, right, and left _ until you found a little abandoned shop, right after escaping you found this place and stayed here until you became a bounty and had to flee the planet. As you got inside you felt your heart sink, nothing had changed, you walked around and gagged as you saw a few rats running away from the room. It wasn’t the cleanest place but you’d been in the worse places. You stopped in front of a moldy wall, where before you had marked all the days you stayed there, nine days with no food or water, you barely made it out of town without collapsing. Goosebumps started to form on your skin and you decided to keep walking around until you felt the worst sensation,  _ someone _ was watching you. But from where? You had reassured yourself no one was following you, you thought wrong. 

You grabbed your knife firmly and looked around, preparing yourself for anything. A tall figure grabbed you from behind and pressed a blaster to your head. You struggled but the person was stronger and bigger than you until you got the chance to free one arm and hit him in the crotch several times.

“You bitch!” Was the last thing he said until you stabbed him in the chest and left him there. You grabbed his blaster and ran away from the shop. Another person caught you by surprise, but this time you couldn’t fight, they had restricted you totally and you couldn’t move. The man was taller than you and his blue skin was rough against your body, you gasped out for air as his hand squeezed your throat. 

Your vision was blurry and your body felt numb as you tried but failed miserably to escape, your weapons had been taking away from you, and your hands were cuffed once more. You came to your senses a few minutes later, as your body hit something solid underneath you, you opened your eyes and saw… The Mandalorian? Where were you? And why was he there?

“We got her boss, this whore killed three of our men. You want me to make her pay?” The blue man said as his blaster hit the back of your head making you groan out in pain, you hated being treated this way. You kicked the man in the crotch and grabbed his blaster the second you had the chance to. You winced at the feeling of your skin being pinched by the cuffs but you brushed it off as you pointed your gun on the head of the man.

“Call me whore again and there will be a whole on your brainless head.” You grunted and rolled your eyes as you saw the people around you point their guns at you. You were trapped inside a bar filled with bounty hunters.

“Calm down, no one’s killing anyone for now.” You heard a man say behind you and turned around. Greef Karga was sitting beside Mando, of course. You threw the blaster to the floor and looked at both of them. “Now, sweet lady. Care to tell us your name? The puck we received with your information had no name in it.” His voice was soft and peaceful, you snorted and rolled your eyes.

“Why don’t you ask the Empire? Since they’re the ones that are looking for me, aren’t they?”   
  


“The Empire? Fuck Karga I told you I wasn’t going to do any more jobs for them, not after…” Mando started but Greef interrupted him.

“The Kid, I know Mando. But you’re the best at the job and only you could bring her to them. And you did, they’ve been looking for her for over four months.” He looked back at you and smiled cockily. “You’re good at hiding aren’t you? But now you have to face the consequences. Take her to them, and make sure she doesn’t kill anyone else.”

The last thing you saw was the beskar helmet looking at you, and the green kid poking his face, as the man you attacked grabbed you by an arm and forced you out of the bar. Your heart ached as you heard a little whimper from afar and you bit your lip trying not to cry.

  
You  _ needed _ to escape.


	4. Limerence

_ Limerence: (n.) the state of being infatuated with another person. _

**_TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SENSITIVE CONTENT THAT MAY BE UPSETTING TO READERS._ **

You wanted to kill them. All of them. The way they made fun of you made your skin crawl.

Your wrists and ankles were tied up, and in your mouth was a piece of cloth that muffled your screams. You hated feeling this vulnerable, you hated being in this room. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t our sneaky little girl. You look bad, darling.” The voice of the man who took everything from you was heard through the speaker and you closed your eyes shut, thinking you’d wake up from this horrible nightmare. “Why did you run away? We took  _ care  _ of you here. You’re breaking my heart.”

You tried screaming louder, wincing as your throat began to feel sore, you tried fighting your way out of the thick rope around your wrists but that only made things worse. There wasn’t any hope whatsoever, you were never going to get out of there. Your eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill out but you fought the urge, you weren’t going to show this side of yourself to  _ him _ , not anymore. 

There wasn’t a name for the man you most hated, you knew him since you were about 10 years old, when your planet was used as war territory, and your family was taken captive by him. One by one, he killed your parents and your siblings in front of you, ‘that’ll make you stronger, I see potential in you, something I didn’t see in your family’, he would say every time. Your body shivered at the memory, the look in your father’s eyes as he pleaded for mercy while you were tied to a chair desperately asking for help. The man who took everything from you made you a  _ monster _ . 

The doors from your room opened and there he was, smiling so wickedly even the devil would be intimidated. He was taller than you, around his mid-fifties, the wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes were much more pronounced than the last time you saw him. His hair was short and grey, his eyes were dark brown almost black, which made your body shiver every time you’d look at them. He wore the same uniform every time, a light blue button-up shirt with a white coat on top and a pair of black dress pants, his shoes were shiny and every time he’d walk you’d hear him loud and clear, making sure  _ everybody  _ knew who he was.

“Hi kitten, long time no see. I’ve missed you around, you’re the only one who understands me here.” He walked towards you, leaning close, looking at your bruised face and biting his lip in a worried manner, anyone would think he actually cared, but you knew him and the only thing he cared about was keeping his trophies near him, and you were his biggest trophy yet. “Why did you leave me? That was very, very ungrateful of you.” His hand slowly caressed your cheek, he took the cloth out of your mouth waiting for your response. He grunted impatiently as you kept quiet and a loud smack was heard in the room, he slapped your face fiercely, and you felt your skin burn from the hit. “Look what you make me do! I have to teach you your manners all over again. Answer me.” He yelled as he forced you to look at him again. “I raised you to respect me, so do it.”

“Fuck you.” You whispered as you spit on his face, your saliva running down his cheek and through his chin. “I will never respect a murderer like you.” 

He looked at you and clenched his fist, and as you closed your eyes expecting the worst to come, his laugh took you by surprise. You looked up at him curiously, he laughed in a psychopathic way while he grabbed you by the roots of your hair and threw you to the side of the room. You grunted in pain as your ribs hit the wall roughly and you fell to the floor, your head hitting the ground harshly. He walked up to you and looked down, no one would say it out loud, but that man loved to feel powerful, and he was at his full glory as he walked around you, making you feel little and useless. He felt like a predator as he positioned himself to attack his prey once more. 

“It’s funny that you call me a murderer when you’ve been doing the same. Tell me, darling, how many people have you killed since you left? You’re just the same as I am, you call me a monster, but what are  _ you _ ?” He grabbed your hair one more time, making you look at him, and he smiled sickly at you. “You think you’re all innocent but we both know  _ you _ were the one that killed your family, it’s all your fault. Isn’t it?” Your body froze at his words. Maybe he was right, maybe you should’ve done more to save them, but you couldn’t do anything about that now. “You call me a monster, but you should look at yourself more for once in your fucking life. You’re just like me, cause  _ I _ created you. If I would have left you on that planet you’d be so miserable… You should be thanking me.”

He let you go and untied the ropes on your ankles, his fingers slowly tracing circles on your legs. You flinched and tried to move but your body felt numb. He lifted his hand and caressed the skin on your neck, and before you could react you felt a needle on your side, and in only seconds you felt yourself feel more and more sleepy until you lost all your consciousness.

You were taken by surprise when you opened your eyes and you saw a green field filled with pink and yellow flowers around you, the sky was clear and the sun kissed your skin gently. The soft breeze moved your dress slowly, and you smiled as your bare feet touched the warm dirt. You looked at your surroundings, trying to figure out where the hell you were, but nothing came to mind. You slowly walked towards the flowers and picked one up putting it up against your nose to smell it, it was sweet, almost like a cookie, but at the same time, it had a faint citrus smell. You walked around, taking a swift out of almost every flower until you saw a little house a few feet away from you. 

It was strange because when you looked up at the sky again it was already dark, something was off. You pushed that feeling away and you walked towards the green little house, as you got closer, it almost looked as if it were abandoned, but you could hear footsteps and voices inside. You knocked on the wooden door three times and you waited patiently for someone to answer.

“There you are! We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” You froze as you looked at the man that opened the door. How was it possible? You saw him… “Don’t just stand there! Come in, we were all waiting for you.”

“Papa?” You whispered confused and you felt his hand hug your waist tightly as he walked you inside. The house looked destroyed, the walls had holes in them, and the windows were broken, but as you walked into the dining room everything looked  _ different _ . There was music softly blasting through the radio and the table was filled with food, people were sitting around the table, looking at you and your father walk in. Everyone was here, your mom and your siblings; Elijah, Sofia, and Thomas.

“Glad to see you’re going to be joining us.” Your younger brother, Elijah, looked much older than the last time you saw him, his hair was long and curly, his left arm was covered with little tattoos. He looked so mature, so…  _ alive _ .    
  


“You look like you’ve seen a ghost sis.” Sofia laughed and grabbed her hand softly, squeezing it. She looked like mom, with the same smile, the same eyes. Her hair was slicked back in a tight ponytail and she as well had the same tattoos as her brother. “Well don’t just stand there, sit down. I’m starving!”

As you went to sit down next to dad, you noticed Thomas, the youngest of the four kept quiet. He looked at his plate awkwardly as if he knew something no one else did. You also noticed that everyone except you had the same tattoos in the same place.  _ Weird _ .

Dinner went fantastic, it almost felt surreal. It felt like an eternity since the last time you felt this happy. Still, you knew deep down something was off, Thomas didn’t speak or even make eye contact with you, and you knew deep down that your family wasn’t with you anymore. But you didn’t care, you wanted to feel like you belonged again. You didn’t even know if this was a very vivid dream or if you were dead, and you didn’t give a fuck. After eating, everyone got up and started cleaning the dirty dishes, you helped your mother dry them while your siblings cleaned the rest. You had a big smile on your lips as you heard your mom sing the lullaby she sang to you when you were a kid, she made you feel safe. She made you feel at  _ home _ .

“I miss you.” You whispered to her as you looked into her eyes, her smile disappeared, and her hand slowly cupped your jaw tracing small circles on your cheek as she pulled you into a strong hug. A tiny sob escaped your lips as you held her tightly against your body, feeling your body tremble. It all felt real, too good to be true. 

“I know, kiddo. We miss you too.” She replied as she kissed your forehead and looked at your father. She slowly broke the hug and smiled again, walking towards the door. “Why don’t we go outside and play? I bet your sister would love to play tag, just like the good old days.”

  
  
  


A few minutes later you were running away from Sofia, laughing hysterically as you tried your best not to get caught, unfortunately, she was faster than you. You whimpered dramatically and turned around to try and catch the others. Your smile was quickly erased as you saw Sofia laying on the ground with a bullet wound in the middle of her forehead, what were once tattoos were now scars all over her skin. A choked scream escaped your lips as you felt the heaviness of a blaster in your hand, did you kill your sister? You looked around, and what was once the green field filled with flowers, now was filled with flames that reached the height of your hips. Tears rolled out of your eyes as you tried to find your other siblings, and you ran towards the house, only to find it burned down.  _ This can’t be happening _ , you said to yourself as you felt the heat from the flames around you start to get closer and closer to your body, you closed your eyes wishing to wake up from this horrible dream when you felt a pair of hands starting to shake your shoulders.

Your vision was blurry and the blinding lights weren’t helping you at all. You were in a different room, and all you could hear were gunshots and screams. Where were you? You groaned as you tried but miserably failed at sitting up from the table you were laying in, closing your eyes once more as you felt your head starting to hurt. 

You tried to ignore the images of what had happened minutes ago, but the sight of your dead sibling kept haunting you. It brought to life the darkest memories you had locked away, and you hated that. All of a sudden, the sound of gunshots stopped and you heard heavy footsteps approaching where you were, a childish giggle caught you off guard, and when you opened your eyes once more you saw the little green  _ monster _ you missed. Next to him was the Mandalorian breathing heavily.

_ Mando _ came for  _ you _ .

You smiled softly as you felt your eyelids start getting heavy and you closed your eyes.

“Hey there, stay awake, okay? Don’t fall asleep on me.” You heard him whisper while he carefully lifted your body and took you in his arms. You groaned as you felt the beskar armor press against your chest as you let your head fall into his shoulder.

“I had everything under control.” You mumbled softly and you heard him chuckle under the helmet.

“Did you now? Huh, it didn’t look that way. They were torturing you,  _ Angel _ , and…”

“Did you just call me ‘Angel’?” 

“What? No, I didn’t.” 

“I think you did.” You teased him and laughed, though it quickly turned into a gasp as your back hit the wall tenderly and his hand pressed on your throat gently. You opened your eyes wide and breathed quickly as he started applying pressure on the sides of your neck.

“One more word and I’ll leave you here with them, got it,  **_Angel_ ** ?”


End file.
